dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 7 - The Man Knew Vegeta
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, Kureebran Warriors had invaded Earth once more after Kaizen and the others and heated the battle up. There were intense transformations and a new attack from Kaizen as he used it against Rayven. Barodius and Masect actually were defeated by Kyle, Blake and Dusten as Blake went into his Blaze mode for the first time. Kyle unleashed a devestating new Crimson Altair and Dusten unleashed an Energy Fist on Masect. Calium was no where to be found but actually left her comrades on Earth and goes back to Kureebra. The Kureebrans now take a break on invading Earth and plan to train. Satern and Masoak train on becoming Super Saiyan. What's the next story in the chapter? Find out today on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 7 - The Man Who Knew Vegeta Satern and Masoak are training outside on their own planet as they attempt to become a Super Saiyan. Satern (punching): "If we do this..I can match Kaizen's power, and you'll far exceed Sha." Masoak (punching): "You're right. I think we'll be the greatest battle of the century." Pluton meditated in chances of enhancing his dark power. Both Satern and Masoak powered up to see how strong they've gotten. Meanwhile on Earth, '' Kaizen and the others all took a break and decided to start their own tournament. It was Kaizen versus Kuma as they both went head-to-head. Kuma: "Burning Shoot..!" He fired it at Kaizen. Kaizen got hit by it as he was damaged. Vegeta stood in the sky as he shot a Big Bang Attack at the ground making a huge circle in the ground. The Z-Fighters looked up as they saw him. Cargo: "Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Vegeta descended to the ground. Vegeta: "Sorry for the off-guard attack. There's a new fighter I'd like you to meet. His name is Railugus and he's known about the Z-Fighters for quite a while now." The man Railugus stood there with his arms folded. In a way, he is like the reflection of Vegeta. Railugus: "If I join, I want to become the leader." Corey: "What?! No way, Kaizen's our leader." Sha: "Yeah, he's not disrespectful like you!" Kaizen: "Guys it's okay. If he wants to join, let's just show him what we've got." He smirked. Kaizen and all the Z-Fighters stood standing as they stood across from Railugus. Railugus:v"I see..you want a battle huh? This will show me your strength though...fine." They got onto the battlefield. Kaiten, Sarah and Diela all watched from the sidelines. Railugus: "Battle starts...NOW!" He teleported vanishing within a blink of an eye. Corey: "Try and sense out his Ki guys!" Kaizen had his eyes closed as he was focusing while Cargo did as well. Railugus appeared as he hit Corey with a diving kick as he crashed into the ground. Vegeta watched on to see the Z-Fighter's progress. Sha went after Railugus as he tried punching at him while in the air as Railugus grabbed his fist as a counter and Judo-flipped him into a boulder. Cargo powered up at the breakpoint before his Super Namek form as he went all-out punching fast at Railugus as Railugus could barely dodge but somehow managed. Railugus punched Cargo straight in his face knocking him to the ground. Ryden and Aaron rushed at him as they both got blown back by a Super Explosive Wave. Kuma went at him taking his blade out slashing at him. Railugus (dodging): "Fast with that sword. Careful now, don't wanna hurt yourself." Kuma was then angered jumping back using his Burning Shoot at Railugus as he first held it back having little trouble doing so as he backflip kicked it across the island. Railugus used a Big Bang Attack as Kuma fell into the water. Austin and Forest then tried to punch at him but got tired due to Railugus' speed and dodging. Austin: "Grr...it's not possible. He can't be stronger than all of us!" Forest: "He is.." Railugus used Final Flash against the two as they were hit and damaged. Kaizen: "Darn..you are strong. Too strong maybe." Kaizen then went Super Saiyan as the island quaked a bit. Railugus: "Hm? Wait you can do that thing too?" Kaizen: "Too?" Railugus demonstrated as he transformed into a Super Saiyan as well. Railugus and Kaizen battled it out as they punched at each other countlessly. The others watched on while Cargo grabbed Kuma out of the water so he wouldn't drown. Kaizen (punching): "You're fast, your wearing me out." He smirked. Railugus (punching): "You're obviously going to lose considering your energy dropping." He glared while punching. Kaizen descended to the ground as he formed a Kamehameha wave. Railugus: ((A Kamehameha?)) he thought as he prepared a Final Flash. The two waves created a power struggle as both blasts made moke quakes around the island. Both Kaizen and Railugus were losing control of their own blasts as both gave in and got hit by the blasts. As the smoke cleared, Kaizen and Railugus' costumes were ruined and both of them were damaged. Vegeta: "Enough! That results as a tie." Kaizen: "S-So....you joining us??" Railugus had an angered look on his face. Railugus: "Hmph...fine. You're lucky your a Super Saiyan too. Because the fact that you are, I can just train on surpassing you even further." Kaizen: "Oh? Hehehehe!" They both laughed as Railugus was now a member of the Z-Fighters. ''Meanwhile on Kureebra with the continued training, Satern and Masoak were punching at each other again as they thought of Sha and Kaizen. Satern: ((I....I hate you...I hate you!)) Masoak: ((You're nothing to me!)) The both of them simultaneously powered up into their Super Saiyan forms. Pluton had mastered his dark power as his blade was darker and he had a scar on his face but was in silence. Conclusion Railugus is now thr newest Z-Fighter and now waits along with Kaizen and the Z-Fighters for the arrival of the Kureebrans. But Masoak, Pluton and Satern's training is complete and they've finally become Super Saiyans. Will the Z-Fighters be able to defeat two new Kureebran Super Saiyans and the power of Darkness from Pluton? Find out what happens on the next chapter of Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 7 - The Man Knew Vegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes